


Of Us

by tomatom



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Pregnancy, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatom/pseuds/tomatom
Summary: They became friends when they were 16. Elizabeth was broken and Tom was there to mend the unspoken damages.During the final year of school, they fell in love. Together they explored the meaning of love, learning to express their love through every way possible. They thought they could die for each other.Before Tom started college, they eloped to the city. And really there, they learned the real meaning of love, the taste of betrayal and the scars of broken promises.





	1. Of Friendship & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story ever in ao3, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I apologize in advance if there is any grammar mistakes or mispelling because English is not my first language.

Tom eyed the sobbing girl silently, hiding behind an eletric pole beside his house. It was not the first time he had seen her crying. It was almost normal to hear people shouting and things crashing coming from her house, every night. Elizabeth was his neighbor.

He had not had the chance to talk to her yet although they had been neighbors for almost 4 years. Her family did not like to socialize. Even at school, Elizabeth barely talked to anyone. Tom saw her exposed shoulders, trembling from the cold. His eyes shifted to the jacket he was wearing.

Elizabeth gasped when her cold body was covered with warmth. She looked up, looking at the man who put the jacket on her. She knew him. He was her neighbor, Tom, the curly haired boy.

"Thank you." Elizabeth expressed her gratitude. She sat up from squatting, feeling tired from crying her heart out. She noticed Tom was watching her silently, probably judging her.

"Is everything alright?" Tom wanted to touch her fragile body, showing her that it was okay to stop crying now. She was not alone, he was there to comfort her. But he did not.

"Thank you." Ignoring his question, Elizabeth went to the door. Tom should not know. The innocent-looking boy should not know about her problematic family.

"Elizabeth."

The girl stopped in her track. However, she did not turn, just waiting for the boy to say something. She did not want the boy to see her crying face.

"If you need someone to talk to, I can be that someone."

Tom watched as Elizabeth entered her house, leaving him alone at the back of the house.

It was during recess Tom saw her again. She was alone, as usual, eating her lunch. Tom wanted to bring his tray to her table, to lunch with her. But he was not sure if he could. If he should.

Elizabeth looked up when she felt she was being watched. It was the curly boy again. She remembered last night when he lent her his jacket. The jacket was in her room, on top of her bed.

She had slept with his jacket, burying her nose to inhale his scent. It smelt like cinnamon and sweat, and the warmth somehow made her felt secure.

So, she smiled at the nice boy. Her heart fluttered when the boy mirrored her smile. As if he was getting green light from her, Tom moved toward her.

"Hi." Tom greeted her, still smiling widely. Feeling concious, Elizabeth looked down at her meal. She nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"May I?" He asked, asking permission to sit in front of her. Elizabeth did not answer, chewing her food silently. To avoid embarassing himself any further, Tom sat down.

There were lingering silence between them. It was her nature to not talk to anyone at school while he was too scared to talk to her again. He was afraid she would ignore him again.

Tom wanted to ask why she was always alone, who made her cry, but nothing left his thin lips. He warily watched her, who had her head hanging low.

He was not the brightest person in the world but he had enough friends and could casually talk to anyone. He wanted to reach out to her, to be her friend.

However, he did not know how. Elizabeth was different. He could see how delicate she was. Inside and outside. He did not want his words or actions break her any further.

"Can we meet at the playground?"

Tom stopped chewing when he heard her soft voice. He was looking at her, could not believe what he had heard. Tom knew which playground Elizabeth was talking about. It must be the one near their house.

Tom swallowed the food in his mouth, "Tonight?"

Still looking down at her food, Elizabeth nodded.

 

Tom was sitting on a wooden bench.The playground was empty at night. He breathed in the cold air, waiting for Elizabeth patiently. He watched as cars passing by, thinking what he should say to her, what she wanted to say to him and how should he react.

It was getting late and he could not see any hint of her coming. Did she forget about tonight? Or did she fall asleep? Should he keep waiting? He still had homework that due tomorrow. Should he go home now?

He stood up when he finally saw her. The street light was not bright enough, he could not really see her face. She had his jacket from last night folded around her arm.

"Thank you." Elizabeth held out the jacket to him, her long blonde hair was covering most of her face.

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?" Tom frowned. He saw a blue-black imprint of he guessed rope, around her wrist. Elizabeth gasped and hid her hand behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He carefully touched her arm, eyes reading her face. Elizabeth met his earnest eyes before she felt a rush of emotion. She broke down in tears, covering her face with her small hands.

Tom was not sure if he could hug her. He placed his warm palm on her back, caressing her small back slowly, "It's okay to cry. It will make you feel better."

 

Months passed and they had became bestfriend. They talked to each other at school, hung out at public library after school almost everyday since that year they were sitting for A-level, and met each other at the playground every Saturday night.

Tom still did not know what was going on in Elizabeth's family. She lived with her mom, step-father and two older step-brothers. He did not know exactly why Elizabeth had bruises on her body. Who hit her? Her step-dad? Or her step-brother?

"Liz."

Elizabeth hummed at him, not taking her eyes off the night sky. There were barely any star visible, maybe just three or four of them. She was leaning her head on his arm, her long hair were of her shoulder, exposing her neck. Tom glanced at her milky skin, naughty thoughts crossed his mind.

Tom knew Elizabeth was his bestfriend but he was a man and she was a beautiful woman, he could not help himself from thinking of him doing inappropriate things to her. Of course, he would not do it. At least not without her consent. He frowned when he saw a purplish mark under her ear.

Elizabeth looked up when he did not say anything. She thought he was going to ask her something. Their eyes met as he was still looking down at her. They were too close, the night was pleasantly cold and there were no one beside them.

So, Tom leaned down, pressing his lips on her, innocently. Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. She had anticipated the kiss. Elizabeth had to admit, she liked him. She trusted him like she did to no one else. Not her family. Not even her mother.

However, she was not sure if it was love. Tom quickly pulled away when he realised what he just did, "Liz, I'm so sorry. It was thoughtless of-"

Elizabeth captured his lips, pulling him closer by his neck. She swore Tom almost growl when she caressed his neck. Tom did not know how to react. Should he deepen the kiss? But how? He had never kissed anyone before.

His hands were hanging in the air awkwardly, near her shoulders. He did not know what to do. He was not sure if he could pull her closer but he definitely did not have the heart to push her away.

Since then, the sexual tension between them grew bigger. Tom lost count how many wet dreams he had about her. It was driving him crazy. He thought it was the reason people said a woman and a man could not be friend.

Elizabeth felt the same way but she tried to ignore it. Tom could not possibly want to do it with her. She was dirty, unworthy of him.

When they were 16, everything was easier. Their relationship was completely platonic. But now that they had grown up, and Tom with his raging hormone, the sexual feelings were unavoidable. The fact that Elizabeth's body was blossoming into delectable shapes Tom could not explain, was not helping his situation at all.

 

 

They were in the public library, searching for few textbooks on the most hidden shelf in the building. The area smelled like paper, wood and dust.

"Tom, don't we need this?" Elizabeth asked softly, showing him the book in her hand. Tom came closer, their arms brushing against each other. He analysed the cover of the book. "Not this one. We need the latest version."

Elizabeth tip-toed to put it back at the top level of the high shelf. Unfortunately, the heavy book slipped from her hands. She closed her eyes, anticipating the loud impact of the book meeting the floor. But there was nothing.

Except for the sturdy front of a male on her back, and she felt a pair of long arms around her, near her ears. She opened her eyes, seeing the book in Tom's hands.

She let out a sigh of relief, "My goodness."

She then found it funny so she chuckled. She watched Tom putting the book back on the shelf before turning around, wanted to apologise for her carelessness.

But she ended up chuckling when she saw his face, ignoring the non-existence space between them. Tom smiled at her chuckling face.

"My heart almost dropped to the floor!" She whispered, her breaths hitting Tom's face because of the proximity. Something stirred in Tom.

Tom cupped her face, landing his lips on her desperately. He could not hold it in anymore. He needed to show her how much he wanted her. Elizabeth's back hit the shelf lightly. Her body froze out of shock.

She gasped when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Another hand was titling her head to deepen the kiss. His fingers were cold. She knew they were not supposed to do whatever they were doing.

First, they were in a public library. Although they were hidden from the rest part of the building, there were possibility someone might see them.

Secondly, they were friends. The things Tom was doing to her were supposed to be act of lovers. They were not lovers. Tom groaned lowly into the kiss when Elizabeth caressed his neck. He loved it.

Tom knew he could not take her then and there. He was not experienced. He could not risk it. He reached for her hand and placed it on his bulge, hoping she would understand. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed red.

Tom latched his lips on her smooth neck, hiding his face because he was, too, embarassed. She slowly unbuttoned before unzipped his jeans. She could feel his fast heartbeat on her chest. Without pulling it down, she sneaked her hand into his boxer.

Tom shivered when she wrapped her fingers around his manhood, sighing while sucking and lightly biting the skin from below her earlobe to her collarbone. Her breath hitched when he suddenly cupped her womanhood through the fabric of the skirt while still abusing her neck with his lips and tongue.

However, her hands kept pumping him up and down, trying her best to pleasure him. His hips involuntarily jerked forward when he reached his peak, hugging Elizabeth tightly. He let out few choked moans.

Elizabeth pushed him away lightly when he was no longer shivering. She looked at her palm, stained with his cum. Her eyes trailed to the lower part of her top, it was stained too albeit not really obvious.

Tom saw it, too. And he felt sorry, "Liz, I am so sorry. I am-"

"I'm going home," Elizabeth walked away, leaving Tom alone at the hidden corner. Tom hurriedly fixed his jeans.

He needed to explain to her. He had not thinking straight when he asked her to touch him, clouded by lust. Tom was afraid of what Elizabeth thought of him. He did not want her to think he had taken advantage of her. That was not his intention.


	2. Of Love & Confession

Tom was lying on top of his comfy bed, staring at the white ceiling. He was alone at home. His parent were away for a friend's daugther's wedding and would probably be back tomorrow since the venue was out of the city. He could not go because of evening tuiton classes.

The incident at the library was still bothering him. Elizabeth kept pretending that day did not happen, like she did not make him exploded with her soft delicate hands. He did not have chance to apologise. Tom let out a deep sigh.

Tom sat up, leaning his bare back on the headboard. He reached for his mobile phone, dialling her number. He glance at the clock, it was nine and he hoped she was still awake.

"Hey." Tom timidly said. There was no answer. He could not hear anything, not even the sound of her breathing. "Liz, you alright?"

Then there was a loud sound, like a door being opened and closed harshly, through the phone and through the window of his bedroom. Then, he heard her sobs.

Tom jolted down of his bed, heading toward the window. He saw Elizabeth with her phone on her ear and his brother at the backyard of her house. He was holding a belt and Tom was stupid if he could not at least guess what the older man was trying to do.

The sound of her panicking was obvious through the phone. "Liz, please listen to me. Run to my house, I will open the door for you."

There was no sound except for her heavy breathing but from his room, he could see Elizabeth glancing at the small gate separating their house and back at her brother.

"Liz, please. Come to me. I will keep you safe."

"Tom, I believe you." With that, she ran away from her brother, heading toward Tom's house. Seeing that, Tom threw his phone to his bed and ran downstair to open the door for her.

"Tom!" She hugged him as soon as he opened the door. Tom brought her in, locking the door as fast as he could. Elizabeth hugged him tighter, ignoring the fact that he was top naked, choked on her own sobs.

"Sshh.. It's alright. You are safe, Liz." Tom caressed her head, trying to calm her. "Do you want a drink? Let's sit down." He guided her to the kitchen. She reluctantly let him go, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Here." He offered her a glass of cold water. She took it with shaking hands. Eyes still blurry with tears, she gulped down the water in one go. She felt a little bit better.

"Come here." Tom opened his arms, inviting her to the warmth and secureness of his hug. He knew she needed it. Without thinking twice, she buried her face on his chest.

"My dear Liz." He caressed her back.

"Tom, he is going to kill me when I go home." She cried.

"What is going on? Why did he want to hurt you?" Tom pulled away slightly, looking at her wet and flushed face. His heart squeezed painfully at the sight.

"Please tell me you would not tell anyone." She looked at him with lashes wet with tears.

"You have my word."

Tom gritted his teeth while listening to her confession. She had been sexually abused by her step-brothers and step-father for years. And they hit her, too. Her mom knew but her mom could not do anything. She was financially dependend on her husband.

The anger was slowly replaced by guilt. If only he knew, the incident at the library would not have happened. He tightened his arms around her soft body, kissing the side of her head.

"Liz, I am so sorry. I did not know. That day at the library.. I was stupid." He felt her shaking her head. "Will you forgive me?"

"Tom, there is nothing to forgive. You are different. You did not force me. I did it on my own will."

"Oh, thank you. I promise I would not do anything stupid again." He kissed her head again. He was relieved.

"Tom.." Elizabeth called his name. She knew it was not the right timing but her heart was heavy with so much feelings for him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

 

Elizabeth was on Tom's bed, watching Tom sitting on a chair near his study. He was also looking at her.

"Are you not going to sleep?" She asked softly, lying comfortably on his bed.

"I will. I just want to watch you sleep first." Tom smiled. The fluttery feelings in his stomach was still there. He could not believe she actually confessed to him. "And don't worry. I will sleep downstair."

"You are a good boy, Tom." She praised his manner. "Good night." She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Today was a long day for her. She was drained physically and emotionally.

After few minutes, Tom walked to her. He fixed the blanket on her body, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Night, love."

 

"Morning." Elizabeth kissed sleeping Tom on his cheek. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She looked out of the window. She was going to die. She knew they would kill her. Or at least beat her to pulp. She decided not to think about it.

She glanced back at Tom. She smiled when her fingers played with his beautiful curls. This man was so beautiful. Inside and out.

"Thomas, wake up, will you?" She kissed his cheek again, this time closer to his lips. He whined softly when he felt something bugged him.

"Aren't you cute, Thomas?" Elizabeth giggled, pressing her front body on the couch, knees on the floor.

Tom's eyes fluttered open when heard someone called him Thomas. The first thing he saw was her lashes. That was how close they were. "Hey, morning."

He gasped when she landed her lips on his. "What..W-what..W-why-"

She smiled on his lips, probing his lips with her tongue. He moaned when she caressed his neck, letting her tongue invaded his cavern. Elizabeth lifted her body, straddling his waist without breaking the kiss.

Tom immediately sat up before breaking the kiss. They were breathing heavily, chests heaving.

"Don't you want me?" She asked, eyes glazed with desire. Tom cupped her face. He wanted her. He really wanted her. But he was not sure if it was okay, if it was appropriate to do it in the situation she was in.

"Later, Liz. I want to make it special." He pleaded, asking for her understanding. "Let's not rush it, hmm?"

"If you said it so sexily like that." She chuckled. Tom could not help but smiled, their nose were brushing against each other. "At least kiss me, will you, Thomas?"

"Oh dear," Tom groaned before titling his head to kiss her lips. He loved it when she called him Thomas. It sounded so seductive, so intimate.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the steamy kiss. They giggled between the kiss when they felt their mixed saliva dripping from their connected lips. It was supposed to be gross but they loved it. It showed how hungry they were for each other.

Then, Tom pulled away again. There were a trail of saliva between their parted lips. He looked into her eyes, panting, "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Thomas. Now kiss me again, lover boy."

"Gladly." He captured her lips, abusing her already swollen lips with his. Hands caressing her neck and back, ignoring his arousal between her legs. He wanted to protect this girl. He wanted to let her stay with them, away from her evil family. He would convice his parent later.

 

"That's a bad idea, son."

"But, mom-"

"Tom. She is their daughter, their responsibility. Just because they had a fight does not mean we can keep her away from her family." His mother patted his shoulder, before heading toward the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tom was conflicted. He did not know how to go upstair and tell her that he could not protect her any longer. He did not know any other way to convince his parent. He only told them Elizabeth had a big fight with her family. He had promised her to not tell anyone about the real situation.

"She can stay until tomorrow morning." His mother said from the kitchen. That was the only thing she could do for his son.

When he was in front of his bedroom, he knocked twice instead of entering right away. The door opened from inside, revealing sweet smile on Elizabeth's lips, "Oh, Thomas. This is your room, why would you knock?" She reached for his arm, dragging him in before locking the door.

"What's wrong?" She noticed the frown on his face even though he tried to cover it with a half-hearted smile.

Tom silently squeezed her small hands in his bigger ones, "Liz, I am afraid to tell you-"

"I have to go home." It was a statement from Elizabeth. She knew it from the start. No one could protect her from her own family. But, there was tiny part of her heart had believed Tom would try to protect her from any harm. Thus, she could not hide the disappointment.

"I am so sorry. There is not much I can do for you, Liz." His pupils followed the movement of hers, hoping she would not be too disappointed in him.

"Thomas. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, it is not mine. This is my fate, I have to accept it."

"No, love. This is not your fate." He released her hands and cupped her face instead. Her heart ached when she saw his eyes glistening with frustrated tears. "There's not much time left until we graduate high school. Let's get away from here."

"Oh, Thomas," Elizabeth giggled dreamily but tears welled up in her eyes, "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" 

"You are doing great in school and you have a bright future ahead. And I'm stupid and poor, and unfortunately a burden.." Her tears fell to her cheeks. She softly shook her head, willing the tears to stop.

He pulled her soft body into his arms, an arm around her waist while another one was caressing the back of her head, "Let's discuss about this later."

"Tom." She managed to say between tears.

"Hush, darling." He wanted her to calm down, to stop crying. He did not want her to think about tomorrow. 

"No, Tom," Elizabeth pushed him away slightly to look into his eyes, "do you love me?" She needed to hear it from him, as she thought Tom was the only one genuinely loved her despite knowing her darkest secrets.

"Elizabeth. I do. I love you so much." He snuggled his nose against hers, watching her closing her eyes. She let out a contented sigh.

She was safe in his arms, and the moment, it was the only thing that mattered. She basked in the temporary happiness, another sigh left her lips when he claimed her lips passionately.

 

 

 


	3. Of Graduation & Love Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom only has an elder sister in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate the attention you give :)

Tom tightened his fingers, forming a fist, eyes stealing glances at her nape secretly. He wanted to snap in anger but he knew well he couldn't do so at the moment.

The fake calmness on her face was scratching his guilty heart. He should not have let her go home that day. He knew Elizabeth wanted to play it cool but he could not, not when her nape was bruised. It happened to her almost every single day, the abuse, the faint screams from her house at night.

"Brother, what are you looking at?" His older sister tapped his shoulder. He shifted his gaze from his love to his sister. He should not make his sister worry. She had flown from overseas just to attend his graduation.

"Nothing," said Tom. He flashed her a smile. His eyes darted back to where Elizabeth was standing among the crowd. She was with her mom, both were standing awkwardly for they were not social butterflies.

"Sister, can you help take a picture of me with my friend?" An idea flashed his mind. With a nod his sister said, "Why not?"

"Elizabeth!"

The owner of the name flinched when her name been called. She turned around to see Tom waving his arms animatedly to catch her attention. She chuckled at his silly gestures and she could see his smile reaching his eyes when their eyes met.

She shifted her gaze back to his mother who had been very consistent on forcing her to go home. She wanted to stay longer as today was the last day.

"Mom, can I stay?"

"No, I don't want to stay here. Liz, I barely know anyone here. Let's just go home."

"Mom. I mean, can you go home first? I want to stay with my friends-"

"You don't have any friends."

"I," she sighed, "Just let me do as I wish for today. Just today, I beg of you."

"Fine. Get home early and stay safe."

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at the irony of those words. In her life, home and safety could not exist in the same sentence. She felt everything but secure in the place her mom called home.

Once her mom disappeared from her sight, she turned to find her beloved curly boy. Her mouth formed a grin when she saw Tom still waiting for her. She hurriedly walked to him, as she was approaching closer she saw an unfamiliar face beside Tom.

"Tom! Why did not you tell me you have a girlfriend?" The unfamiliar person laughed, now that she knew who Tom was waiting for. A pretty young lady.

Although his cheeks turned crimson,Tom clasped their fingers together after silently pulling Elizabeth closer by her hand.

"Oh, hi Liz." Tom's mom greeted, she just finished mingling with her friends.

"You know her, mom?" His sister asked, amused. "Did he bring her home? Goodness, you are all grown up, young boy."

  
Tom opened his mouth to say something but he was too abashed to do so. He had brough her home. She had slept on his bed and they had kissed passionately. All he could do was to mirror the pretty blush on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Liz is our neighbor." His mom looked around, "Where is your father? Oh, there he is. Please excuse me." She soon joined her husband in their small group of parents.

"Since she's our neighbor, why don't you invite her over for dinner. You know mom had prepared more than we can consume." His sister suggested. "I wish to know more about your girlfriend before I go back to London."

"Am I allowed to come?" Elizabeth carefully asked as to not sound too excited. But her excitement was obvious to the siblings.

"Of course you can come." Tom convinced her, smiling. The anger he had felt when he saw the bruise on her body was long forgotten. "Now, sister. Stop teasing me and take our photo, please."

 

  
"Oh, Thomas," Elizabeth let out an affectionate sigh, "do you really think I can finish this?"

"Greens are good for you." He faked a stern looks, only to let out a chuckle a few seconds after. Elizabeth was cute when she pouted.

"She is not really fond of salad, huh, Thomas?" His sister teased. She could tell Elizabeth and Tom really liked each other. She looked at the girl, "Even mom does not call him Thomas, you know."

"Neither I." His dad joined in, teasing the young pairs.

"Dad! Not you too." Tom wanted to hide his flushed face from them if he could. He couldn't.

"Having fun without me?" His mom appeared from the kitchen with a just cooked roasted chicken. She had asked them to start dining while she finished the chicken.

"Mom, are you sure you don't mind your neighbor stealing your one and only son?"  
  
"Can she take away my chatty daughter too?"

Tom poked his tongue at his sister, enjoying the support from his mother. Elizabeth could not help but giggle at their interaction. They looked like a normal, happy family.

How she wished she could have a family like they were. Or at least, if could not have a real family of her own, she wished to become a part of this happy family.

 

 

"I can't believe I had been not aware of the existence of this lake. It's beautiful."

Tom looked at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water, slowly darted his eyes to the actual moon on the clear night sky. The stars twinkled.

He turned his head to the side, watching Elizabeth taking of her clothes. Alarmed, he asked, "Liz! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump in. Are you?"

"Wha-what if there is a sha-shark?" He asked nervously. Nervous because of Elizabeth who was only a reach away and fully naked.

"Thomas! I thought you're the genius one between the two of us." Elizabeth chuckled, covering her bare chest by crossing her arms. "No sharks, I promise."

"Your sister is coming back in two hours, Thomas. You better get undressed and join me in the water." She jumped in, enjoying her time in the water for good few seconds before her head peeked out from the water. "Oh, come on, Thomas."

Tom was still at the same spot. His eyes fixed on her hair that stucked to her face because of the wetness, trailing down to her long neck to bruises on her shoulder.

"Fine. Stay there if you want." She started swimming. To his eyes, she looked like a beautiful mermaid princess. It felt dreamy. Tom slowly took off his t-shirt, before unbuttoning the jeans. Praying there was no creepy creatures in the water, he dived in. The lake was quite deep.

They chuckled when their body collided in the water, swiftly pulling each other toward the surface of the water.

"I got you." Tom said, hugging her by her waist. Then, it hit him. They were both completely naked. The perked nipples of her could not go unnoticed by his eyes.

She caught him gazing at her body, and for once, she did not feel like a sex object. The way his eyes scanned his body before making eyes contact with her, the glint of fondness in them, her heartbeat quickened.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him felt her curves and softness. It was all his. She wanted him to know that. She leaned near his ears, "It's time, Thomas. Make love to me."

"Liz," he gasped, getting breathless. "Not in the water. What if-"

Giggling, she stopped him by kissing his lips, "No sharks, Thomas. Maybe crocodiles but definitely not-"

This time, it was Tom who silenced her with a kiss. He groaned into the kiss when he wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her out of the water while kissing her skin where his lips could reach. He placed her down on her back, on the soft grass. His hands were shaking out of anticipation.

"Hurry up, Thomas. We don't have much time," she reminded him of his sister who was coming back to fetch them home. She pulled him closer by his waist, limbs around his lean figure.

"You are beautiful, Liz. I love you so much." He kissed her lips before positioning himself. He pushed in but it slipped. He was not fully aroused.

Noticing his abashed groan, she decided to take over. She mustered all strength she had to flip them over. She was now on top.

His half-lidded eyes grew big out of suprise, there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He was disappointed in himself.

"Thomas," she caressed the sides of his head. "I love you."

Tom was short on breaths when she trailed wet kisses from his neck to the wide of his chest, from his tensed stomach to the sacred part of him.

Tom loudly sighed when she wrapped his hardness with her hot cavern. When she bobbed her head up and down, he was losing his sanity.

He was a gasping mess when she sucked the tip repeatedly. He growled out of dissatisfaction when she pulled away before he could reach the sweet release.

"Not without me, darling." She leaned up to kiss his lips, sharing him the taste of himself.

They both moan when she sat on him, she was feeling the length and hardness while he was struggling to not come from the tightness and warmness.

He sat up, hugging her close while she was doing all kind of movements to reach the high together. Her hips slowed down when her womanhood was overstimulated but not yet come.

"Thomas.. please.. please.." she begged for him to continue. She was losing her strength from all the works she had done.

Tom catched her lips, flipping her back to the ground, before almost furiously thrusting in and out of her tightness. She mewled and groaned into the kiss, curving her back to meet his thrusts.

"Liz."

"Thomas, yes."

Their body trembled together, her tightness was squeezing the life out of his hardness. He came into her with an animalistic growl. It was then his gaze fell on the bruises on her body, which were not the marks from their love making.

He could not let her go back to her house. Not again. He could not stand the thought of someone else touching her. She was his and his only.

"Liz."

"Hm?" She smiled, her drowsy eyes were drinking in his good looks from the proximity.

"Let's run away."

Her drowsy eyes grew bigger, "Run away? To where?" She supported her weight on her elbows, they were still physically connected.

"Somewhere far away from here. London?"

"No, Thomas. I planned to stop meeting you after graduation." She confessed. She regretted her action immediately when she saw the hurt on his face.

"What?" He pulled out of her. "What did you say? How could- I don't understand." He furrowed his brows together, trying to understand the situation.

For Elizabeth, she had decided to forget Tom. She meant what she had said; she loved him. She loved him so much but love alone could not guarantee his happiness. He deserved someone better.

She rose up, collecting her clothes. Tom clenched his jaws, observing Elizabeth's sudden change in behaviour, "You are really doing this to me?"

Putting on her clothes on her sticky body, she replied, "It's for the best. You know we can't go on with our relationship." She wiped the tears on her cheeks before turning to face him, "Let's end it."

"Why can't we go on? You love me, don't you?" He reached her hands and put it on his bare wet chest. "Liz, I don't want this to end. This is just the beginning of us. I can finally take you away from your family." Tom leaned his forehead on her.

"Thomas.. As much as I love you, I don't want to risk my life. What if one day you finally find your true love and realise your feelings for mine was just a puppy love? What's going to happen to me? At least if I stay here, things will stay the same."

"You know I would never do that to you," he cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips briefly, "I promise, Liz. If the ridiculous prediction of your comes true, I would never leave you alone without someone to hold on."

They pulled away when a sound of a car approaching could be heard. Tom hurriedly picked up his clothes, putting it on while smiling at Elizabeth who was watching him with interested eyes.

Elizabeth was showing positive signs and Tom was glad. He was going to take her away from here, from all the harms she had been through for years, for she was only for him to love and treasure.

 


End file.
